<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Magic by motherbearof3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498265">Winter Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3'>motherbearof3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lucius loves Hermione, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius surprises Hermione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was wrong before. THIS was my first-ever Lumione drabble, based off a photo prompt on the Strictly Lumione Facebook page.</p>
<p>Art credit to Strictly Lumione Facebook Page.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Hermione had long forgiven Lucius for his involvement with Voldemort, and shocked him when she said she'd move into Malfoy Manor since Draco had no interest in making it his family home. The only caveat had been he lock and ward That Room. He did so willingly; anything for his witch.</p>
<p>But when the North Wind blew his first snow onto the grounds and they talked about their favorite winter activities, Lucius had an idea. When Hermione returned home from work one day, he met her at the floo with a blindfold. She smiled, always eager to experience his hands and mouth with her sight restricted, heightening her other senses. But when he didn't remove her cloak, she frowned. Lucius smoothed the lines from her forehead with a kiss and whispered for her to be patient. She acquiesced and allowed herself to be led along a hallway. When they stopped and she felt new magic in the house Hermione wondered what he'd done. She heard doors open and felt cool air on her face. When Lucius removed the blindfold, she gasped.</p>
<p>He'd transformed That Room into an ice skating rink, with the exterior wall replaced by magic that let in the light and beauty of the snowy ground beyond but kept out the icy weather. A wave of his wand gave them skates and he led her onto the ice, moving as gracefully as he did on the dance floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>